


The Wedding

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: Winry and Ed are getting married. Who is going to walk Ed down the aisle? (ships are Edwin and Royai, but definitely more of the latter)





	1. after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed goes back to Resembold and then West, but back again. Riza and Roy settle into the lives of the military, but now with a twist in their personal life. Al learns Alkahestry but some developments in Ed's life brings him back to Resembold.

Ed left the military soon after the Promised day. It had been a journey he had never wanted to be on. Going home to see Granny and Winry with Alphonse in his original body was his main concern. After a few months of rehabilitation, the boys would take the train and go back to Resembold.

Both Hawkeye and Mustang had made regular visits to the boys in the hospital. Riza let Ed stay with her, since he wasn’t getting any money from the military anymore to pay for accommodation and later on Al as well, while he still had to finish his physiotherapy. Ed liked Hawkeye very much, those months with her made him appreciate her even more and although Ed would never admit it, the regular visits of a certain Colonel made Ed stay at ease. Riza also grew into having the boys with her, it was nice to come home to a very smart boy reading books and helping her to cook.

On the day, Alphonse was finally released from his rehab program, they made sure to buy tickets to Resembold. Al was the one to tell Riza. He was still walking on crutches, making an effort to stand up, but his legs were still too weak.

“You didn’t think we wouldn’t, at least, let you in station?” Riza smiled, she was sad to let them go, although she understood.

“Uh-,” Al blushed a little. Riza’s attention was warm and welcomed by the two boys. “We-we- were thinking about taking a taxi… It is ok-,”

“Quit that!” Roy smiled. “We’re taking you.”

Ed was on the corner of the room, leaning against the window. Although he was excited to get back home, he would miss both Riza and Roy, which made him act like an angry teenager rather than show the appreciation he actually felt.

“What are you even doing here?” Ed questioned the Colonel. “It’s not like this is your house or anything. You don’t owe us any favours, you know?”

“Ed!” Al reprimanded. “If anyone owes any favours, it’s us. Thank you so much for all the help.”

“Hey, Ed,” Riza called. “Why don’t you sit here next to me?”

Ed went as called, both boys held a lot of respect for Riza. Edward always acted as if he couldn’t stand Mustang, but he respected and liked him. Ed did wonder why the Colonel spent so much time around his Lieutenant, but then again, Ed liked to pretend he didn’t see or understand things that he was actually quite understanding of. After all, Ed had been there in the Promised Day when Riza pointed her gun towards her commanding officers head and claimed to kill herself, would he lose his path. Ed watched and he never mentioned it, it’s not that it didn’t cross his mind when he would see Colonel Mustang in the kitchen with a bag full of groceries, or when Mustang, the bastard, brushed his fingertips over the Lieutenant’s. Ed had gotten rather protective of the Lieutenant while staying with her, he wished her the best and for that reason Ed didn’t know how to react when he realized Colonel Bastard had a key to the apartment and used it regularly. He was also shocked to find out the fierce Lieutenant didn’t mind that at all, she even seemed to enjoy it. So, Ed ignored it and tried to accept it, he didn’t want to project his own parents in the officers, he knew he had a tendency for those feelings. Ed was, after all, a smart kid. That afternoon they drank tea and prepared for the goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

Riza and Mustang took the boys to the station and left them on the train as they watched it go, Roy held onto Riza’s hand, shyly and hidden in between their uniforms. She looked towards him and could see a tear leaving his eye, she had been holding tears back as well. It was incredible how much those boys meant to both of them. Riza wanted to stretch her hand to Roy’s face and clean the tear, but she knew she couldn’t. Not in public, not while wearing their uniforms. She should let go of his hand, but instead smiled and laid her head gently on his shoulder. Roy held her hand tighter, soon letting go, going back to their military lives.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he was healed, Al knew he wanted to know more about the world, not just Amestris. He joined the military to become a state alchemist, he traveled East to learn the mysteries of Alkahestry and other forms of Alchemy in those countries far from Amestris. The boy learnt Alkahestry with Mei in Xing, traveling further East to learn more. Mei came to him, he had received a letter from Amestris. Letters took a long time from Amestris to Xing, at least a few months, so Mei worried it could’ve been some important news, instantly setting after Al to deliver the letter. Three years had passed since leaving Resembold, heading East, Ed and Winry’s wedding invitation reached him five months after it was sent. He had to leave Xing soon, he wouldn’t miss the wedding for anything. Al was marveled, he couldn’t be happier for both his brother and his childhood friend. He took off with Mei, prepared to cross the desert once more.

 

* * *

 

Ed and Winry had almost everything planned, Al’s invitation had been sent two months prior. They were going to have the wedding outside in the Spring, by the cherry blossom trees. Winry would wear a beautiful white dress and Ed would wear his only suit. He was happy to be able to hold Winry’s hands with his own warm and alive ones. The feeling of relief of a lasting one, so he wanted the perfect wedding.

He had been West, however he went back to Amestris much sooner than planned. He had proposed and wanted to get married. He could go further West after the wedding, after marrying the woman he loved. Ed had also been frustrated by his loss of Alchemy, it was strange to be unable to do Alchemy, it had always been an easy thing for Ed, to study arrays without being able to practice it was a little bit too much to ask. Alchemy is a science of results, obviously research as well, but not without results. Even though Al and Ed went to opposite parts of the world, the brothers remained as close as always. Looking out for each other and keeping contact, although letters would take a long time to reach one another.

When he came back Winry and Ed rushed to organize the wedding. They had loved and cherished each other for long, they couldn’t wait to start their life together, they didn’t wish for any more uncertainty. They would set the date for the wedding once they knew Al got the invitation.

“Al is coming back to Amestris. Mei will come too.” Ed announced with a smirk on his face. “This is it!”

“Good.” Winry smiled.

“Winry?” His face became more serious.

“Yeah?”

“Who’s taking you down the aisle?” Ed asked.

“Well, who’s taking you?”

“I think no one.” Ed shied away, he did have an idea, he wasn’t sure. “Why doesn’t Granny take you?”

“Yes, I think I’d like that.”

“Why doesn’t Al go with you? You are almost inseparable!” Winry suggested.

“He is my bestman!” Ed answered. “Plus, he is my younger brother, right?”

Winry shrugged. She didn’t see why he couldn’t do both. Then she remembered someone that had helped both Ed and Al for so long. Someone who had been like a parent at times.

“Hey, we are inviting Ms. Riza and Colonel Mustang, right?” Winry asked.

“All of their team, really.” Ed wondered if Winry had arrived at the same conclusion he had. He lifted an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you ask them?” Winry suggested shyly and quickly watched Ed’s face turn red. “Think about it I could ask Granny and Dominic, you could ask them.”

“What are you saying?” Ed asked embarrassed, she caught him. “Mustang was my insufferable superior officer!”

“And Ms. Riza?”

Ed just blushed and went away to do fix the barn’s outside wall. Although, it didn’t escape Winry his true feelings for the two soldiers.


	2. the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is a stress-ball, Roy and Riza are awesome and cute.

Riza was tired. She had been tired for a while. Mustang had been promoted to General, they had more work than ever and one less team member. Falman went back up North. Although, his allegiance to Mustang never wavered. He kept the team informed and visited the team whenever in town. He would casually have drinks with Breda whenever they were in the same city. Riza had to admit she missed him, one more team member was helpful and she liked Falman, he was good at keeping secrets.

Mustang had been well. Ever since the Promised Day he worked very hard, Riza thought he felt his dream threatened as he stood blind and broken, in need to hold on to her more than ever before. They had to hold each other up, to simply able to stand was a task, either way they kept each other tall. Even though that phase had passed they were both aware of how much they needed each other. After the Promised Day as they shared the hospital bedroom, although that was not the only thing they shared. Riza wondered what the team thought of those arrangements, the room, it is. It isn’t that common to share a room with your superior. However, they needed it. It was good to hear the other, to know they were alive, breathing on the other side of the room steadied their concerns for the other’s life. Riza remembered the night in which Mustang, the then Colonel, went back home with his scarcely-healed Lust inflicted wound; she couldn’t sleep and when she finally fell asleep a nightmare stroke. Roy died, she woke up in panic and called him. He answered in panic too, fast enough she stumbled upon her words and actions. Why had she called?

_“I needed to hear your voice,” Riza finally admits. “I’m so-”_

_“Don’t, Lieutenant.” Roy answered. “It’s alright.”_

They just stayed on the phone, listening to the breathing of the other, calming the stress that they each owned. Even then they had steady each other. They couldn’t lie to themselves, perhaps to the world, but both Riza and Roy knew the depth of their relationship.

After the Promised Day they stopped being as subtle. They couldn’t just hear the subtle breathing of the other through a phone, they needed a heartbeat too, they needed to hold each other. They became more careless after, which is why Riza climbed into Roy’s bed and he held her through the night. Afterwards, the commanding officer would sneak into the Lieutenant’s apartment and share her bed for most nights. Havoc knew, well, if someone asked him he would say he had always known, but it was mostly because of Catalina, with whom Havoc was spending a lot of time with. Rebecca, yeah, well, she actually knew. Her friend never told her clearly but she knew, they even had a code name for him and sometimes Riza would get lost talking of him and quickly stop herself once she noticed. Havoc had always notice the same patterns in Roy, how he smiled in the office towards his Lieutenant, the grin he saved for her was directed to no one else. So they knew. Despite this, perhaps the situation that set them off the most was when Rebecca took Havoc on his wheelchair to the hospital to see his superior officers just before he got healed and they stumbled upon the cuddly image of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, they were sleeping. Roy had his arms around Riza, careful not to touch her still healing neck. Riza tucked her head in Roy’s neck, they both seemed to have almost dried tears in their cheeks. Rebecca and Jean walked right out of the room, staring at each other on the outside without knowing what to say.

Ed also asked himself, especially when one time he woke up at Riza’s and found Mustang making breakfast in a wrinkled uniform. So the question wondered in his mind: did the bastard had sleep over? He concluded that Riza would never do that. Mostly because Ed didn’t want to think about it and second because Ed had tried to maintain the “Bastard” attached to Roy Mustang. One can say that Ed had perhaps been in denial for many reasons. He also didn’t want to intrude, so mostly he tried to ignore the signs. He feared that if what he thought was true, they could end up like his parents, so Ed kept mostly quiet. Although, he would sometimes tease Colonel Bastard, trying to find more signs. One thing is deduction, another is the affirmation of one’s words, however the Colonel had always been a smooth-talker and the Lieutenant would just smile his questions away.

* * *

Roy was blind and Riza had lots of resting to do. At night Roy had been so quiet, so still. She ignored it at first, she thought he had been asleep, though soon realized she couldn’t hear deep, sleeping, breaths anymore. Riza turned her head and her eyes could see Roy lying on his side, he had tears falling wetting his pillow slowly. His blind eyes seemed to wander around the room searching for something, even if the darkness of his blindness would never allow such thing, he kept searching.

Riza approached, without noise, she didn’t want him to hide. She realized he probably thought she was asleep, he was so silent. Riza lowered herself so she could be face to face with him and Roy flinched, confused, unable to see what was happening, his blind gaze searched for reasons.

“Shhh,” Riza whispered, she put her hand in his hair. “It’s alright.”

“Wha-” Roy reacted, soon recognizing the soft caress of her touch. “Riza!”

The blindness scared him. He didn’t see the colourful world he did before, Spring would soon be noticeable, but Roy would be blind for the flowers.

“It’s okay,” Riza assured. “Do you-” _need anything?_ , she would’ve finished, but Roy pulled her to him.

“You’re here.” He cried. “Riz- my Riza.”

“Roy?” Riza was concerned, her face against his shoulder. “What is it?”

“I-I had a dream I lost you in that dirty floor underneath Central HQ. I saw your blood splattered everywhere, Riza. It was everywhere! You were slowly disappearing right in front of me and I was useless! Useless!”

Riza hugged him, she quickly realized how much those were the last memories he had of seeing her, he didn’t have time to recover when Bradley arrived.

“And now, now, I will never see you again.” Roy continued. “I wish I could look into your beautiful brown eyes one more time. They are so warm. Just one more time!”

“You don’t have to see me. I will always be here for you.” She pulled away from the hug and cleaned the tears falling from his blank eyes. Riza wanted to cry, she could barely look into his eyes now, although she would never let him know. Her thumb moved softly against his cheek and Riza couldn’t hold her tears in anymore.

“I will be your sight, I won’t let you go. I promise, I promise.” Her voice broke. “You won’t need anymore “one last times” because I’ll always be here.”

Riza placed his hand against her chest, so he could feel her heartbeat. They hugged until morning came. Roy would never let go of Riza again, not if it depended on him. That was the first of many nights sharing a bed.

* * *

Roy Mustang’s phone rang while he was away. Havoc answered the line and on the other side, there was Ed, he wanted to reach the General. Havoc asked if it was urgent and Ed didn’t give a clear answer. The call was disconnected soon after and Ed didn’t leave a message. Havoc told the General that Ed had called, but he didn’t leave a message, so Mustang just assumed he would call again, but he never did.

A few weeks went by and they received wedding invitations in the office. Riza was happy for the couple, she had known Ed liked Winry for a very long time, even though he mostly denied it. The team made plans to go together and they soon sent their confirmation.

_“Why are you smiling?” Roy Mustang asked with his hands in his pockets as he walked through the park along-side Riza, ignoring his own goofy smile._

_“Well, why are you?”_

_“I can’t stop myself when I see you smile. I thought you knew that.” He said scratching his head._

_Riza smiled back at him. She felt overwhelmed by his words. Although, their relationship had developed through the prior months it was still unspoken of, it existed in the looks and smiles, it existed in the nights they held each other, but everything existed in the border of the concrete. Riza and Roy hadn’t been able to assume they were in an actual relationship, even if they were sure they had feelings for one another._

_“I am smiling because I am happy for Ed and Winry.” Riza answered quietly. “He deserves to be happy. To live the life he always wished for.”_

Riza was at home getting ready to leave for the office and someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to find Ed, they hugged, they hadn’t seen each other since Ed and Al left to Resembold. Al had visited before heading East, but it still had been a very long time.

“So I suppose you have received an invitation?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Riza teased a little bit. “I have, Ed. I am so happy for you. Congratulations!”

“Are you about to head out?” Ed asked noticing her uniform.

“Yes.” She replied. “I am heading to the office. Do you want to join and see the team?”

Head shook his head, he would talk to her and Mustang at the same time.

When they arrived at the office everyone was already there, except Mustang, he wondered where the Bastard could be.

“Hey Ed! Not so short anymore, uh?” Havoc asked teasing, even though he towered over Ed. Havoc was after all the tallest of team Mustang.

“Well, I see you have functional legs again, Lieutenant.” Ed answered. “I am glad to know you can now wover the tallest everywhere you go.”

“You do not offend me with such words.”

Havoc asked Ed if he could bring a plus one and Riza raised a brow, wondering if it was Rebecca or if Havoc had been able to pick up another homunculus. Breda and Fuery also asked Ed many things, catching up with the kid on how life without alchemy was going and such things. Mustang entered the office late and found Ed in the middle, talking with his subordinates.

“I see you haven’t shown up in three years or so, but when you manage to you distract my team, uh fullmetal?”

“Oh Colone-”

Roy smirked.

“Actually, it is General now.”

“General? You bastard have been promoted to General?”

Riza laughed and Roy smiled.

“So what brings you to Central? I thought you’d be preparing for something bigger that requires much work?” Roy asked curiously.

“Well, actually-” Ed stopped himself, his face flustered a bit.

“Uh! Don’t tell me your fiancé is already pregnant!” Havoc teased.

“No! Nothing like that!” Ed got mad and that gave him the courage to bring up the topic. “I want to talk to you and the Lieutenant.” He said looking towards Mustang and Hawkeye.

“Captain” Mustang corrected.

“You didn’t correct me earlier.” Ed said towards Riza.

“Well, it is not important.” She responded. “Should we go somewhere to talk then?”

Ed nodded, flustered again. They walked into a meeting room.

“Is everything alright, fullmetal? Does Al need help?” Roy asked, clearly concerned.

“Yes, yes. Everything is alright. Apart from Havoc checking plus one…” He drifted off. Ed didn’t know how to ask.

Riza seemed suddenly curious, why did he come to Central? He could talk to them before the wedding or after, but some time in Resembold, the wedding would be in just a couple of months, in the Spring.

“So I-” Ed tried. “In weddings we need-” He cleared his throat.

“Need a hand, fullmetal?” Roy teased.

“You, _Colonel_ Bastard!” Ed said all of a sudden forgetting his stress. “You know what? I am trying to do something quite difficult here-” He breathed in.

“Ed, I’m sorry, I suppose the General is just trying to alleviate the tension.” She sat next to Ed, smiling, and put her hand on his back. “You got all our attention. What is it?”

Ed breathed in again, but the tension wouldn’t go away, he didn’t know how to let them know they were that special to him. It had never been easy for Ed to express feelings, so he struggled to find the words. So he just blurted it out fast and his cheeks grew pink.

“Will you walk me down the aisle?” His eyes were shut for a second after he said it.

Riza and Roy looked between one another, at first slightly aghast and then their faces turned into smiles. Riza hugged the wreck-ball Ed was at the moment.

“Yes.” Riza said near his head. “Of course we will, Ed.”

Ed looked at her to see her face, know she wasn’t kidding. She had an honest smile and seemed happy. His face turned to Mustang’s, who nodded.

“Especially if you stop referring to me as ‘Colonel’, you can use ‘General’, or ‘Mustang’, or, Ed, even ‘Roy’.” Roy smiled.

“Yeah? What about ‘Bastard’? How does that sound to you?” Ed replied, but then realized they accepted and seemed happy with it. “Okay. I will try.”

They hugged and went back to the office. Riza and Roy shared a happy glance, they were not only happy for Ed, they were happy to know what they meant for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this. It's mostly written. It will have two to three chapters. I will also continue "Ring". I haven't had any time since my last update to write anything. So hope you enjoy this one and if anyone was following my other fic, please forgive me for this hiatus, I had a lot of assignments and exams since April until this week. I will post more frequently until I go on vacation in the Summer.


End file.
